


You`re looking so sweet, Pinetree~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Dark BillDip, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pedophile Bill, Pedophilia, Poor Dipper, Rape, Underage - Freeform, why must I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: "You`re looking so sweet, my little Pinetree~" All Dipper could do was struggle and cry under the older male when he said those terryfing such words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it`s been forever, since I wrote a Dark BillDip fanfic! I really hope you will enjoy! Also in this story there is no Mabel in this story, just wanted to point that out!

_"Thank you so much for taking care of him. I can`t thank you enough!"_

Dipper could hear his mother downstairs talking with their neighbour, Bill. He was sick so he had to stay home, while his mother had to go to a meeting. She,of course, didn`t want to leave him alone so he asked the neighbour Bill, to babysit him and look after him while she was gone, to which Bill had happily agreed to.

He could hear the door close downstairs, and footseps coming upstairs towards his room.  The grinning face of Bill, soon opened the door to his room. That grin of his always seemed so weird to him.

_"Well hello there, Pinetree~ Looks like it`s just you and me for the day! Isn`t it great?"_

Dipper just stayed quiet and pulled the blankets more over himself. He was wearing, nothing but his underwear. His mother said that the less clothes you wear the better, while your sick, so he listened to her. He shivered in cold slightly and turned his back on Bill.

He felt Bill sitting next to him and running his fingers through his soft locks. He flinched at the touch and moved a bit further away, but he was stopped when Bill`s arms wrapped around his weak form.

_"You`re cold, Pinetree. Aren`t you?"_

He just nodded, wasn`t it obvious by the shivering?

Bill`s grin widened, as his lips brushed agaisnt his neck, and his hands ran along his weak, skinny form. He felt extremely uncomfortable by the touching. He had never been a person to enjoy physical contact that much after all.

_"Well, I have the perfect way to make you feel warmer~"_

Before he could ask what it was. His lips were already covered by the older man`s. His eyes widened with shock, as he tried to pull away, but the sickness had weakened him, making it impossible.

Bill pulled away after awhile, licking his lips as he grinned down on the younger boy. Dipper felt a shiver of fear run down his spine at the look in Bill`s sky blue eyes. It was filled with such want that he had never seen before. He whimpered in fear onve the older male yanled the blanket, his only protection, off of him. Bill wasted no time in removing Dipper`s underwear. He licked his lips and looked into his chocolate brown eyes, with his own lust filled ones.

"You`re _looking so sweet, my little Pinetree~"_

All Dipper could do was struggle and cry under the older male when he said such terrible words. Few tears ran down his cheeks as his bare form was exposed to Bill. Bill picked Dipper`s weak worm up, turner ir around, and pushed the poor boy`s face into the pillows.

_"I am going to have all of you. You`re mine, my sweet Pinetree~"_

Dipper let the tears fall down his cheeks when he understood that there was no escape from this. He would`ve been weaker then Bill under normal circumstances, but the sickness only made it more impossible. He had no escape from this terrible fate.

_"Stay still, Pinetree~ It`ll hurt a lot less~"_

That was the only warning he got, before the monster pushed himself, inch by inch, inside of him. He screamed out in agony, but it was covered by Bill`s hand. Bill started to thrust himself, like a madman, inside and out of his virgin entrance like a madman.  Tears rolled down his pale cheeks uncontorllably as he was being ripped apart inside. Blood rolled down his thighs that made Bill only move faster. He felt like throwing up. He felt so horrible and disgusted inside. He knew that this was what adults did when they were in love.

But this wasn`t love. This was the furthest thing from it.

He didn`t know how long this hell lasted, but after eternity monster came inside of him. He screamed out as loudly as he could. His throat already hurting from all the screaming and begging he did.

Bill panted heavily and pulled himself out from inside of him, blood and white sticky liquid rolling down his legs when the monster did so. Bill grinned down on him, in the most terrifying way possible. He was a monster. He wrapped his strong arms around him, and pulled him into his chest.

_"This is our little secret~ When your mother comes home, then you won`t tell her anything about it, or else it is bye-bye mommy~"_

Dipper`s eyes were wide with horror and fear. He nodded quickly and sobbed. Even though he was young. He knew that this wasn`t the end of it. He knew that the monster would do it with him again, soon. He knew.

_"I love you, Pinetree. My sweet, adorable Pinetree~"_

All he did was sob in response.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am really sorry to bother you guys! But I've had this idea for awhile! And now I finally did it! I did a Yandere BillDip Drabble Tumblr blog! It`s a blog where you guys can request me Yandere BillDip ideas and I will write a drabble for you! It`s called Ynadere BillDip drabbles, and feel free to ask me gi´uys about anything and I`ll write it!!
> 
> I love you guys!!


End file.
